


Hunting Shadows

by Destiny101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny101/pseuds/Destiny101
Summary: You can make your own family...Collection of drabbles based on Shadowhunters





	1. Make your own family

Magnus stood beside his Alexander and their family watching people dance, chat and laugh on the happiest day of his life. His wedding day. Finally, someone had wanted to marry him, after all these years, he was a husband. Someone loved him and who he was enough to want to bind themselves forever. He couldn't believe it. He was a part of a whole new family today.

Magnus watched on as Madzie went running up to Alec demanding a dance. He laughed as Alexander glanced over at him with a grimace while being pulled onto the dance floor. _You really can make your own family_ , he thought, remembering the words Lorenzo had spoken to him hours earlier while watching his husband sway clumsily with Madzie on his hip, the rest of his family laughing and cooing around him as they all watch the adorable scene.


	2. Lucky to have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mentions of self-harm

Walking hand-in-hand down the aisle with his husband in front of all of their family and friends, was something Alec never thought he’d get to have. He honestly thought he would end up, if he was lucky, to make it to 25 and die fighting demons like a ‘proper’ shadowhunter. Alec could easily remember a time where all he thought about was the end of his life; what it would feel like, how it would happen, where it would happen and when. He was in such a bad headspace back then that at times he honestly thought of just not lifting his seraph blade fast enough and allowing himself to be impaled on the claws of shax demons. 

His life had completely changed from then though, he was now a husband. Not just to anyone, but to the absolute love of his life, the magnificent Magnus Bane, _well Magnus Lightwood-Bane now_ , he mused. Alec glanced down at the feeling of someone squeezing his hand, and then looked towards Magnus, who was looking at him with a grin and a quirked eyebrow. "What are you thinking about darling?", Magnus asked, while bringing their joined hands up towards his lips and kissing Alec's hand softly. "Just how incredibly lucky I am," Alec replies, as they walk together towards the reception room where all their friends and family are gathered to celebrate their special day. _I am so lucky to have this_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one!  
> Lemme know what you think :)


	3. Proud of you

Isabelle smiled while watching Alec and Magnus sway, having their first dance as a married couple. She never ever thought that she would see her big brother this happy. There were times where Isabelle would worry that he might just give up altogether on life. But she always knew deep down that Alec would never stop fighting for his siblings, he would always sacrifice for all the people he cared about, no matter the cost.

Standing here now, watching Alec dance with the love of his life, being truly happy, Isabelle can say how proud she feels of him. She feels so proud, that for once, Alec chose what he wanted, not putting herself, Jace, Max or anyone else’s happiness and life over his own.


	4. To us

“To us,” Magnus reiterates and clinks Alec’s and his glasses together in a celebratory toast. Slowly sipping their drinks, Alec complains about how Luke came gallivanting into his office describing his mother’s honeymoon to him in vivid detail. Magnus lets out a ping of laughter and leans over to kiss him on the cheek while saying, “oh I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, at least you know she’s happy.”

Alec is about to reply when a sharp wail rings out through the apartment, both men immediately jumping up and rushing to the sound. Reaching the room at the same time, Alec and Magnus see their beautiful blue baby boy wailing whilst clinging to the bars of his crib. Magnus uses his magic to turn on the light as Alec wanders over and picks him up, softly cooing and rocking him. “Shhh Max, you’re okay, Daddy and Papa are here with you,” Alec whispers softly while rocking the baby back and forth as he his wails begin to die down. Magnus does gives Max a brief scan of his magic, making sure he’s not injured, while leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. “Just a bad dream, hmm, blueberry,” Magnus whispers while taking him from Alec’s arms, as the baby reaches out for him.

Magnus rocks Max as Alec wipes his face gently, removing all traces of tears and popping a pacifier back into the baby’s mouth. He immediately starts sucking the pacifier while his eyes droop sleepily as Magnus continues to sway back and forth with Max resting in his arms. “I think he should stay in our room tonight,” Alec whispers, while looking lovingly down at their baby boy lying in his husband’s arms over his shoulder. Magnus turns and passes the baby over to Alec, cooing as he fusses briefly from the transfer and uses his magic to conjure Max’s crib into their room along with all other essential which may be required throughout the night. Max, now fully back to sleep, looks so tiny in Alec’s arms as they walk towards the master bedroom, Alec bending down to put the now sleeping baby back into his crib. Magnus and Alec, now holding hands, stand there for a while staring at their gorgeous baby sleeping peacefully in his crib.

 Alec yawns lightly, turning around as not to disturb their son, and blinks sleepily at Magnus. “Time for bed for you as well I think Alexander.” Magnus whispers with a cheeky grin and a wink as he leans closely to kiss Alec lightly on the lips. Alec groans softly and flops down on their golden silk sheets, Magnus waving his hand slightly to remove their clothes, and slowly slides into bed after him. Alec immediately turns, facing Magnus and softly slurs, “I’m so thankful for this life I get to have with you,” as he drifts off to sleep. Magnus smiles slightly as Alec’s breathing turns into the cute snoring he loves so much; he reaches across and brushes hair off his forehead gently. “I’m the lucky one, darling,” Magnus whispers softly, waving his hand to turn off the lights so he can fall asleep surrounded by his two favourite boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some feels today about the fact that we wouldn't get to see Alec and Magnus ever have kids.... Decided to write it out, haha. Lemme know what you think :)


	5. Time to be brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I am absolutely blown away with the amount of kudos that this work has recieved... Thank you all so much. Want to say a particular thank you to the 5 people who have bookmarked this work, 4 people who have subscribed to it and also in particular to @LucieR for commenting. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter <3

It was finally Isabelle's long-awaited wedding day. One full year of planning from her, Simon and Magnus had gone into this day, to make it absolutely perfect. It had been a couple of years since Johnathan's demise, and many people had sadly lost their lives, including both Robert and Max Lightwood, who were killed at the attack on the Los Angeles Institute. Whilst all the Lightwoods were impacted by this, Alec was specifically affected as he felt he did not uphold his duty of being the protective older sibling and he had yet to make up with his father over his past wrongdoings like his affair and not supporting his relationship with Magnus.  
  
Flash forward five years later and here we are, Alec's baby sister was getting married. Now of course, things had changed, it’s been years after all. Maryse and Luke had both become shadowhunters again and had gotten married at a small ceremony a year ago. Clary had regained all her memories of the Shadow World and the angels blessed her with becoming a shadowhunter once more. Her and Isabelle became parabatai shortly after this. Jace and the fiery red head obviously got married and are expecting their long-awaited first baby any day. Simon became the clan leader of the New York vampires, Isabelle, The Head of The Institute and Jace her Weapons Master. Magnus and Alec are still both leaders of the Shadow World, with Alec being the High Inquisitor and Magnus being the High Warlock of Alicante and the greatest power couple ever as Izzy describes them. Although, they aren't married yet as Alec decided he couldn’t get married so soon after his baby brother and father’s death as well as deciding to get married when accords recognize legal union between them. They both also decided to move to Alicante as New York held too many painful memories.  
  
Anyway, back to the main event at hand. The wedding. Since Robert couldn’t be here, Isabelle had asked Alec to walk her down the aisle, to which he obviously agreed. Alec wandered into the room fully dressed in his tuxedo, “Iz, are you ready yet?” he questioned as he stood with his hands behind his back, his ‘shadowhunter’ pose as Magnus would call it. “Almost!” Isabelle hollered back as Maryse zipped up her dress. Isabelle turned towards the mirror in front of her, her mother standing behind her with tears in her eyes. “You look beautiful sweetheart,” Maryse said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, Isabelle stared at herself some more, unmoving. “What’s wrong honey?” Maryse whispered, while looking at her daughter’s teary eyes and stiff posture. “I wish dad and Max were here, then everything would be perfect,” Isabelle sobbed softly while bringing her hands to cover her face as she cried. Alec opened the door after hearing crying and walked further into the room towards his little sister. “I know me and your father didn’t get along but I know he would be so proud of you darling, and I know how much he wanted to be here for your special day,” Maryse said while hugging her daughter and swaying them side to side.

“And M-Max,” Isabelle stuttered while still crying. Alec walked over and said, “you know he’d love to be here today baby sister.” “I m-miss him,” she sobs into her mother’s shaking shoulders. Alec wrapped his arms around the two most important women in his life and held them tight. “I know, I do to.” He whispered into their hair, tears dripping down his face. “It’s time to be brave as you always are baby sister, they’d both want you to be so happy on this day,” Alec muttered. “And, they are still here with us Isabelle, always.” Alec says.

Jace, Clary and Magnus all wander into the room as Alec is wiping his mother and sisters’ tears while kissing them both on the cheek and forehead respectively. “Alright.” Isabelle says while turning around to do her final checks in the mirror. “You look beautiful Izzy.” Jace says while moving forward to kiss his sister on the cheek. “Absolutely stunning, Simon will die when he sees you.” Clary jokes while waddling forwards for a hug from her parabatai, hugging her as close as her large baby bump would allow. “You look radiant my darling Isabelle.” Magnus says as he moves next to his husband and wraps an arm around Alec’s waist while they wait.

Isabelle takes a deep breath and kisses her necklace, two angels, which was given to her by Alec as an engagement present. “I love you dad and Max.”, she mumbles to herself and looks up to steel her nerves, as her family stand around her. “I’m ready now.” Isabelle says, while walking towards the door and into a new chapter of her life.

_It’s time to be brave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly have no idea what this even is.... Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Lemme know in the comments any prompt ideas you wanna see! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, so this is my first time ever writing fanfiction, so lemme know if you like it!  
> Just had some feels after watching the finale which I had to write out somehow, so decided to post...  
> May add more later if any more drabbles come to mind :)


End file.
